


Small sounds no one hears

by Tried2walk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A bit of gore, Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kill Them All, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexy Bathtime, Tags May Change, Underage - Freeform, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), ddlg vibes, no beta we die like men, nothing too graphic, soft bad boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tried2walk/pseuds/Tried2walk
Summary: A young Rey is selected for the Empire's education program and personally collected by Imperator Kylo Ren.My first work. More than one chapter, but idk how change the chapter count yet.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firewalkwithme133](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewalkwithme133/gifts), [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).



> My first ever published work.

Chapter 1

A twi’lek girl pushed Rey, hard.

Hard enough that the audible thud and simultaneous yelp drew the curious eyes of all the others in the courtyard. Rey didn’t holler out pain, really, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of actually hearing her pain. It was more a pained sound out of the sudden falling feeling; her breath being knocked out of her small chest. A feeling that threw her back into the memories of dirt and sand, baked air, constant pain, hunger…… loneliness ….

No. She wouldn’t go there when there was enough pain and loneliness to keep her thoughts locked into the present.

Rey inhaled a lungful of synthetic greenery, and used her sore, red palms to push herself onto her swelling knees. A quick mental assessment, but nothing felt broken. Her palms and knees will mostly be sore for a few days but that’s it. One would think with all the advancements that have been made in the galaxy, synthetics could be a bit softer and more real smelling.

Her head whipped back to glare at her tormentor, only to find that the older girl had already sauntered away. “Sand _worm_.” was barely audible; the courtyard returned to its normal musings. Binary filled into the buzzing background as students and staff went about their routines. Not caring that a small humanoid was sprawled out on the ground. 

She wasn't going to cry. That had stopped long ago, dried up just like everything else in the desert. Instead, she hauled herself to her fit and strode with purpose across the yard to get to her first lesson.

_Deconstruction of a rudimentary holopad_ was scribbled at the front of the classroom when Rey entered. Like she hadn't learned that easy little lesson the first time Plutt denied ration packets.

Remembering the hunger made her stomach clench out of habit. It was nice and full now, the clench causing her flat belly to distend a bit. Rey took a seat in the back, then grabbing the few tools off the shelf along the wall, set to work on the holopad at her spot. 

She didn't need to listen to a protocol droid prattle on about the semantics of getting the job done. It was just so easy. The tools were extensions of her fingers. Unscrewing and disconnecting, laid out piece by piece. It was a mindless task, but allowed Rey the peace of thinking of nothing at all. Nothing was good. Noting meant no feelings, no memories, no darkness or light. Just empty space, nothing.

Before the others finished drifting in, Rey was done. All the parts and pieces laid out so the protocol droid could see. They weren’t programmed to scold, only to guide. The creators of the program under the impression everyone would be grateful to be given a purpose in life. Ha.

So, she did what she’s always done: curled into a ball, holding tightly the small bag to her chest and her head resting on the workbench. She wouldn’t miss out on a perfect opportunity to get extra sleep knowing she wouldn’t be in trouble for it, or worse, wake up to find trouble.. Might as well conserve the energy and get some rest. She wasn’t used to having a set schedule. Expected to be up at a certain time, remain awake for said time, sleeping when they decided to turn off the power and lights. 

She shut her eyes and slept. Dreamless. She stopped dreaming when she came to this hunk of space rock. It helped to lose track of the time, no dreaming. She doesn’t know how long she was out, but when a loud _ping_ sounded, she shot straight up. Still clutching the bag to her chest, she scanned the rest of the room. No one else looked alarmed. In fact, the room was mostly silent. Everyone working on different stages of disassembling their holopads. Even the droid was quietly stalking behind the desks. Not offering commentary. It knew it’s lesson and skill sets were mediocre at best. 

Rey wiped a small stream of drool from her face with the back of her hand, about to return back to her own little world of unconsciousness when she noticed it. _Him_ , she corrected herself. She was confident the cyborg was a him, if he was even a cyborg at all. She flushed pink, _should have noticed him earlier_ , she chastised herself. No one ever sits beside her, so she didn’t bother to look when she was awoken. He looked mildly humorous, his large size folded onto a stool much too small to hold his girth, head slightly ducked and emotionless front staring blankly at her. Did he make that pinging sound? To alert her to his presence and her own slacking? Did he know about the nonfight from earlier? 

He sat so still, one would think he was all machine. No movement in his chest to suggest breath, but no whirling mechanic sounds either. Head to toe in all black didn’t help either. How could one tell if he was man or machine if he looked so soft yet was so still. Was the sound just in her head?

“You know what I’ve come for.” came a quiet, modulated voice. 

Did she? 

Instead of giving a reply, she simply nodded and followed his lead as he rose from the entirely too small seat. She slung the bag across her back and skittered behind the loping thuds of the school's imperator.

Imperator Kylo Ren. 

He strode through the small door, ducking his head ever so slightly to fit. His helmet, or was it a mask, just barely missed grazing the top of the door frame. If the cowl he always seemed to have was pulled over his head like normal, it would have been knocked back or snagged on the frame. But he didn’t pause, or seemed concerned in the least that he barely made it through. He just kept moving forward, down the open air corridor with his cloak sashaying a little with each large step, not bothering to check if she was following. Because he knew she was. He always knew what everyone and everything was doing; yet to her it seemed he was just a little more attuned to her. At least she hoped, daydream is more like it. 

The hall continued to twist this way and that, and Rey would surely be lost if he wasn’t leading. He halted quite suddenly in front of a large durasteel door. She would have ran smack into him if he hadn’t put a large gloved hand out to signal the stop. It was but a moment until it slid open with an audible whoosh of recycled air. 

A moment of panic raced down Rey’s spine as Imperator Ren reached his outstretched arm back to put the faintest pressure on lower back, enticing her to walk forward into the unknown room. If only she’d known at the time that the imperator never touched anyone ever, that might have immediately eased the ridiculous feeling wracking her body. But as she stepped into the brightly lit, odorless place. 

A small, yet robust med droid stood in the middle of the clean room and offered a greeting in Basic. Rey greeted it back as Imperator Ren followed in behind her. 

“A full scan.” He barked and nudged Rey forward again. 

The droid said nothing as it stepped into the girl’s range. It’s robotic arm shot and gripped her palm for but a moment before it suddenly released. Rey held her injured hands to her chest as she watched Ren grip the droid’s arm firmly. 

“Don’t touch her. No unnecessary contact.” came his sharp modulated voice. Rey almost swore she heard a small huff at the end of his demand. Just like when he came and took her away from the burning desert. 

Imperator Ren released the droid, drawing back to his full imposing height. A small dent left in the mechanical arm, disfigured from the force of his grip. The droid beeped in Binary, processing the demand and recalculating it’s approach. 

The droid centered itself in front of her person and a blue light shot of from the single lense on its head. Rey lowered her gaze, avoiding the laser from damaging her retina. 

“Female humanoid between 14 to 16 cycles. Blood type 0+. Presenting with torn ligament in left wrist, scapholunate ligament. Swelling it both palms of the hand and knees. Significant bruising above right patella. Rapid breathing and increase in heart rate suggest decrease in oxygen levels. Increase in overall basal temperature and mild swelling of vulva indicates ovulation. On deeper scan, oxygen levels are within normal range. Explanation for heart rate and blood pressure symptoms: ovulation.”

Rey’s whole face burned pink. Her ears felt like they might melt off the sides of her head. _Deep, calm breaths_ , she tried to remind herself. She didn’t need the droid pointing out anything else embarrassing.

_Why can’t the floor just open up and swallow me? Why does he need me to do this?_ Using one ugly shoe to play with the other, she focused on proper breathing and making herself as small as possible by hunching her shoulders. She was sure she looked as pathetic as she felt. 

“Suggested treatment for ailments:.For left wrist -durasteel and biomesh casing. For left wrist, right knee, and left knee - bacta patches and cooling patches. For ovulation- stimulative interc-”

Rey jerked her head up to see the medical droid had been cut off by Imperator Ren ripping it’s voice modular component out of its chest. She hadn’t even heard him move, and didn’t know if it was the droid being cut off or the sound of soft mental being ripped apart. 

Imperator Ren’s shoulders were shaking slightly, with small up and down movements. Was he embarrassed too? Did cyborgs get embarrassed?

“Get the casing, bacta, and cooling packets.” He snapped at the mangled droid while dropping the destroyed modulator to the floor with a loud metal clang. He spun on his heels to look over Rey. He took a step forward, and another. Approaching slowly, like one would approach a Loth kitten about to turn and run, he hunches his shoulders in an attempt to match her small stance. 

He stared, for a moment, before

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” he asked, much calmer than he was moments before. 

It was nerve-wracking, kriff, it _should_ have been scary and concerning how quickly his moods changed. She’d heard the rumours about him, that talk. The whispered musings of all across different walks of life. Imperator Kylo Ren. Scourge of the galaxy. The hellhound of the Empire/ Bloodties to highly ranked official within the system. Uncontrollable, bloodthirsty, _insane_. That he was Imperator only to harvest the best and brightest in the galaxy and service them up on a chromium plate to the Empire. 

But now he sounded so tender, speaking to Rey, yet not enough to make her feel like she should spill her secrets. She didn’t know him. She didn’t trust him. And she didn’t want to. She didn’t need anyone, no one at all. Except for maybe…

“No.” she said, and shook her head. She wanted it to come out strong but it was hardly the sound a skittermouse would make. 

“Okay.” he said immediately. Like he always did, accepting what she says as absolute truth. Not questioning, or suspicious like the others. 

The med droid returned, rolling a med cart in front of itself, full of bacta, various casings and gauze, and plenty of other supplies Rey was sure she didn’t need. Imperator Ren snatched a casing that appeared too large to fit her yet looked miniscule in his hands. He fiddled with for a few seconds before he seemed to give up and, unaccepting of failure, simply crushed it to pieces in his large gloved hands. Flinging the crumpled, wonky casing to the ground, he stalked out the door with a swish of black fabric. 

A quiet, “Return to your lessons.” could be heard as the durasteel door closed once more with a hiss of air. 

*

A sound barrier breaking scream woke Rey from dreamless sleep. She kicked the thin sheets from her bunk and stood, not daring to walk where she couldn’t see. Gazing through the blue-black darkness of the night, once again no one appeared to be bothered by the sound Rey thought she heard. Shrugging, he returned to the worn bed and overstuff pillow in the shared room. 

The next morning, the same twi-lek girl strutted past Rey. She expected the brightly colored girl to fling another insult or maybe something more horrible. But as Rey watched her go, without so much as a single glance at herself, she couldn’t help but notice a shiny new prosthetic, installed just at the girl’s wrist. A thin crust seemed to have formed around where metal met flesh, but Rey couldn't get a good enough look to tell. And Rey put it from her mind as she continued on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter and that it took a few weeks to post. Praying everyone is healthy!

Chapter 2 

Does it count as a dream if it’s a memory? But not as she remembered it happening. 

_ The sunbaked metal of a half destroyed packing crate was leaving red welts where her skin was pushed flush in her hiding spot. She wiggled every few seconds, trying to find a cool patch in an attempt to avoid blistering her skin. For someone always exposed to desert elements, her skin should be thick and more used to the burning than it is. _

_ It wasn’t her fault she was there, hiding like a child and sweating so much that if the ones looking for her couldn’t see the shaking of the crate, then they’d probably be able to smell her. She can hear Plutt lying through his teeth about something, about her. Imperial scouts had been by the previous day. Emperor Palpatine had decreed youths between a certain age and not in education, training, or employment must learn trade skills for future employment in the Empire.  _

_ “The girl you say is only 12! She doesn’t fit your requirements. What would the empire want with an orphan sand rat anyways? Especially one from Jakku?”  _

_ “Crolute, we have confirmed that the girl has been on the planet for a minimum of 14 cycles. Confirm her whereabouts or be sentenced to 25 cycles on the mining planet Umbara.  _

_ “I apologize, sir. Sirs? I’ll have my underlings find her for you personally” _

_ “Very well, Croluate.” _

_ Heavy and synced footsteps spaced out all around. Shuffling and metal clinking could be heard as they moved on, but Rey didn't let go of the breath she was keeping sealing inside with a hand over mouth. _

_ “Kriffing stormtroo-!” _

_ “Where is the girl? I know you know, filthy junkyard scum.” _

Rey remembered hearing what she assumed was Plutt gasping for air, but in her dream she saw it happen.

_ The Croluate’s face turned colors, sweat dripping profusely from every orifice on its grotesque lumpy body. The large mass when flying, as did everything else. The stormtroopers to it as the cue to ransack the pathetic little outpost. It took no effort at all to pull down tarps, flip tables, crush various bins; it was unclear if all this was done just to show the might of the Empire or were they actually searching for Rey. _

_ She whimpered, emitting but a small sound, before she heard those thudding steps moving closer to her little hidey hole.  _

_ A creature, dark and imposing, loomed over Rey. So tall that he blocked the sun and for several terrifying moments, Rey thought this was the end.  _

_ Mama…… Papa……Please _

Had she said that out loud? The words reverberated like she had indeed, spoken these words to the large mass. 

_ “Okay.” the creature said. It extended a long arm, gloved palm up in question. _

_ “Would you like to join me?” _

_ The question seemed so simple, yet was entirely life altering. Did this creature understand what it was asking? Rey rose from her hiding nook, skin painful as it ripped from where it wanted to meld with the metal. Drawing herself to her full, tiny stature, she stared at the creature with a million thoughts zooming through her head.  _

_ What does that mean? How did she choose? What choice was being offered? A life in the Empire? An education, skills, shelter, food, a purpose in life but….. This harsh life was all she ever knew and what if her parents came back for her? How could she do that? Leave and lose the opportunity for them to come and find her.  _

_ The creature lowered the extended arm, standing stock still once more. Its mind made up, not allowing for doubt. Silly childish games of what if would not deter it from its path.  _

The dream shifted perspective, no longer participating but simply watching from the outside. Funny how dreams did things like that, how dreams were more like watching a holovid with moments of self-insert. 

_ The large being simply waved his hand, and Rey was out. The light within her doused to but a tiny flicker. Before she could crumple into the sand and dirt unconscious, the dark thing moved swift and swept her up into his embrace. Hold her close, and tightly. Like she was precious. _

_ If Rey had been awake, it probably would have been too tight.  _

_ Thick arms squeezed firmly, causing Rey to practically disappear in its embrace, surrounded by black cloth and heavy muscle.  _

_ He lugged across the landscape and up a ramp quickly into a ship, barking orders that Rey couldn’t make out.  _

_ It was a small maze inside, but the creature knew exactly where he wanted to take her. Somewhere safe and hidden, not to be disturbed. Away from prying eyes, even if those eyes knew they would be slaughtered just thinking a simple question of “What?”.  _

_ A barely big enough durasteel slid open after he stopped abruptly, leading into what looked like personal quarters. A lounger lay smack in the middle of the room. He placed her there, before shuffling towards a side panel. It beeped and opened for him, a large flat surface extending outwards. The large thing raised to massive gloved limps to its head and released the catch. An airy hiss let out before, it swiftly pulled the helmet free and set it down with a muted thud. It was so heavy and dense that it shook the entire panel and didn’t move from where he set it. _

_ He was a man, not a creature or a monster. A gorgeous, regal looking man with lush dark hair framing a pale face. _

_ The man strode over quickly to Rey lay, unhooking his heavy black cloak and placing it gently on top of her. It looked like she was drowning in the fabric. A contented sigh escaped her lips, reveling in the warmth even unconsciously. It was utterly adorable with only her face peaking out in a sea of black. _

_ He hunched slightly and scooped her up once more. Instead of taking her somewhere else, he spread himself out across the lounger, placing Rey snuggly into his lap with her face cradled on his chest.  _

_ “Look at you.” A sensual voice rumbled, completely human sounding.  _

_ “In the whole galaxy, I never knew something as precious as you could exist. Exist and make me feel something. I thought that part of my soul had died long ago. Yet here you are, and I don’t even know. I do know that I will destroy everyone and everything that keeps me from you.” _

_ He paused, bringing up a gloved finger to stroke along her sunkissed cheek. _

_ “..........Papa………” _

_ “I could be that.” _

_ Leaning down, he ever so lightly brushed his plush lips across her forehead. The barest hint of a touch yet it sent a visible shiver rippling down her body. _

_ “My small thing, are you truly so responsive? Unused to touch?” _

_ He fisted the midnight material of his cloak in one hand, keeping the other around her and pressed up against him securely like an infant. Tugging smoothly, he slowly revealed bits of a thin shoulder and arm tucked up below Rey’s chin. He wasn’t ready to see more of her. Yet.  _

_ The same gloved finger came up and traced invisible patterns on the delicate shoulder, drawing bumps to the surface as he went. _

_ “We can play together.” _

_ “Papa and little one.” _

Rey’s eyes fluttered open in the dimly lit room, darkness already fading as the began to stream through a window.

Her mind lagged, still heavy with sleep, and she let out a humming coo. The sensation of a gloved hand roaming her skin still vivid. What a strange dream.

When she was fully awake later, she could hardly recall what caused her to emit the small sound.


	3. Chapter 3

A blaring siren rang out.

Rey had never heard it before and she stopped her working, tools gripped tightly as she looked around her little space. The faces of those around her looked equally shocked, some more terrified. Others with an almost sinister gleam.

"All mechanic and engineering personnel report to the yard immediately." A loud voice echoed throughout the campus, deafening in it’s harsh authority. That call… it meant her.

"It's the Empire." Someone whispered.

"They need new grunts on a star destroyer."

"I heard all the old ones were executed after a series of sub-canon converters blew up and disabled the whole ship. Left it stranded."

"No way. They weren’t executed, the whole kriffing thing went down in the outer rim and they want a newer ship with a better design."

"Who cares, it means we're out of here!"

"The Empire only wants the best, not mediocre. You have the technical skills of an Imperial trooper. The creativity of one too."

As the rude comment was flung, an Imperial stormtrooper entered - large blaster poised between two armoured hands.

“Freeze. Drop all things and move to the assembly point now.” It barked

All the others rushed out the door, and in the rush, someone had knocked Rey into a workbench that sent various schematics and filings scattering. Who's to say it was done on purpose?

**~~~~**

Days had flown by, all blurred together. The bracing on her wrist came off and no one bullied Rey anymore. They all avoided her like the Brainrot Plague, practically pretending she didn’t exist, especially after a particular incident.

A teacher corrected her, once, a few weeks back. Scolding her for something small and Rey personally felt it wasn’t an issue. She remembered glaring at the teacher with nothing but pure venom in her eyes. 

Rey may have been beaten and broken all her life, others always seeing her as beneath them. But she’d never been so openly mocked in front of  _ peers _ , life forms on equal standing. She saw red as the haughty blonde humanoid lectured on and on.

“...a small thing like yourself should…… think you’re better than everyone else…...useful to the Empire…..”

Shut up, shut up!

_ SHUT UP,  _ she screamed in her head until a sudden blackness overtook her.

When she came back to consciousness, a huffing groan escaped her, “Papa!”

Rey doesn’t recall exactly what happened. Just that suddenly the lecture seemed to be over, and class had moved on too for that matter. Rey was suddenly aware she was in the corridor, lying on the hard ground and Imperator Kylo was there. The dark mask gave nothing away, but the entire focus was clearly on her sprawled out form.

Her cheeks were wet, so she must have been crying at some point.

She brought a dry thumb up to her cheeks and attempted to rub away the embarrassment. She didn’t want to cry in front of him, or anyone. 

“Imperator Ren, I didn’t notice you there, sir.” It wasn't the first time she’d spoken to him, but it was the first time she actually initiated it. He suddenly was right next to her face, large and imposing, crowding too close than what should be appropriate. 

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Hide from me.”

She blinked, cocked her head with a confused look on her face.

“I don’t even know you.”

He said nothing. Gave no indication of hearing her and no indication he was alive, the hall filled with her own rough labored breathing. Firm arms came round her torso and sat her up gently. It felt nice, to be handled in such a way where she didn’t have to do the work. 

He broke away as suddenly as he was there. An occasional twitch of his fingers suggested the contact wasn’t enough. Or maybe that was just how she felt. 

“Okay.”

With both of them righted and standing a more proper distance away, he stalked into the room she must have just exited, dark cape swishing behind him yet never seeming to hit any surfaces as he went.

Not knowing what else to do, she scurried along, and the rest of her day continued like normal, after the incident. It never occurred to her that there was a lack of physical evidence, no pain anywhere, for her blacking out and coming to on floor. It was just what happened, a normal occurrence to be sprawled out in the dust and not knowing how that state came to be.

Strangely, Rey never saw that teacher again and nor were they replaced by another. The course dissipated into the ether and Rey filled the time tinkering with things in a small alcove she’d found in the early day since arriving. Just like Jakku, she’s had to carve out an existence for herself -make room for herself- in the vast emptiness of the galaxy. It was her own little space, her own and no one else’s. It was better to be alone. In being alone, she’d collected a number of things in her short time. More than she’d ever had back in her old hulled out little hut.

Green plants, real ones, she’d snipped from the science and medical wing and then grew her own roots in water. 

Scraps of this and that leftover from her own courses. Sometimes while she worked, it felt as if something else filled the small space. Another presence. It wasn’t ominous, or oppressive. Just there, making sure she wasn’t truly alone.

“How stupid.” She mused out loud. “As if there was anything here other than greenery and machines.” She was currently fiddling with an old Gonk droid, attempting to get it up and running again, when suddenly the presence was more present. She recognized the feeling, without having to look up from her nimble working fingers.

“It’s a bit rude to stare, sir. Or at least, that’s something I’ve been told most recently.”

Imperator Kylo Ren was taking up the entire entrance. 

Of course it was him. 

If everyone avoided Rey like a plague, then the Imperator was suddenly her shadow. Popping up anywhere and everywhere, looking just as menacing as always. Never coming too close, but always seeming to be there. Watching from afar during meals. Strolling through rows of desks and work benches. All manner of places on this forsaken insulated rock in space, he was near.Even when he shouldn’t be. She swore sometimes when she woke, she caught glimpses of him in the dark corners. As Imperator, he was to do as he pleased and take whatever he wanted.

Though he could take whatever he wanted, really, he didn't take any more room than that of the doorway, unwilling to violate her space. Not yet, anyways. No one ever cared about Rey’s feelings so why should someone as important as the Empire’s Imperator care?

  
  


He didn’t push, or make any move for that matter, but Rey knew he wouldn’t come in without her permission. 

“What do you think of my droid?” She asked, not readily to full invite him in but hoping he would pick up on what was unsaid.

“Never much cared for droids.” He answered, while taking the hint, and moved closer. 

“And why’s that, sir?”

He said nothing and Rey looked up, he was a good arm’s length away and once again said  _ nothing _ .

“Wouldn’t answering my question help in getting to know you?”

“It might, but that’s not really what you want to know is it?” He asked, a slight shake of the helmet inclined her to go for it.

“I want you to take it off.” With a sense of deja-vu, she watched intensely as he used both hands to grip either side and pulled off the mask swiftly with a small whoosh.

She was expecting some deformed thing, a strange lifeform, a monster. She was not expecting the princely looking man before her. An audible gasp slipped from her parted lips. 

“Not what you’re expecting? Disappointed?”

“You say that as if you’re talking to a child. I’m not ignorant nor am I disappointed.” Rey sounded much braver than she felt. Her cheeks were heated and even without the mask reflecting back, she knew they were bright pink as well.

“Ignorance, hm? I wouldn’t dare to presume anything about you. I know. Say it. Say what you were thinking.”

She couldn’t look him in his stunningly expressive eyes, it was too much.

“I thought you were a monster. I was wrong.”

“You’re not wrong. I am a monster.”

She jerked back to meet his eyes and brutal honesty shone in his eyes. 

“What makes you a monster?”

“That instructor won’t be bothering you. Ever.”

Rey caught the tone in his voice, the finality. A surprising sense of relief mixed with disappointment washed over her. She wanted her to pay for what she did, the embarrassment, but like a child, she wanted to hurt the one that shamed her.

“And that makes you a monster? I wanted to hurt her, cause harm. I was so angry and it wasn’t just about the scolding.”

“I caused it, harm, hurt, destruction. For you. It’s better for a monster to do monstrous things.”

A sensitive stare looked back at her, one that can hypnotize. She felt her face reheating, though she isn’t sure it ever cooled. 

“But you’re not a monster to me.”

He looked taken aback, before he returned to a mostly neutral state

“A bold assumption for one so small, and young, but you know all of monsters don’t you?” Asked as though he already knew it all. Rey shook her head and squeezed her eyes tight. She didn’t want to remember. Any of it. The monsters or heat or the loneliness. The beats, the starving, the thirst. She didn’t even realize she was visibly shaking and making a pathetic sound until she opened her eyes again and to see that his gloved hands were fisted by his sides. She spun away, droid and parts abandoned on the floor. 

“You don’t have to be brave in front of me.” 

She glanced back to see the helmet back in place and he was already out the door, black attire gracefully disappearing. Rey didn’t chase after him, or grab the thick material of the cloak to tug him back like she wanted. If she had, she would have heard him say it.

“Papa will destroy it all for you.”

**~~~~**

Rey didn’t want to go. She didn’t want to leave another place again. If her parents came back, it would be hard enough to track which specific education campus she’d been brought too. Lot 267, asteroid Roga, but she didn’t know where exactly that was. Mid rim maybe?

The stormtrooper lost its patience with her dallying and marched for her, one arm outstretched while the kept a firm grip of the blaster aimed just above Rey’s midsection.

“Move it, little rat.” The trooper ground out, in that modulated voice they all shared.

The stormtrooper fisted the front of Rey’s tunic, yanking her up so hard she heard fabric rip as he righted her into a standing position.

“Well look at this, a little rat with little baby tits.” 

Rey was too nervous to look down but she felt it, her left breast was being exposed. The force of the grip was just enough to rip and move the fabric just so. 

“I think the empire won’t miss one small youngling. How about it? Come with me quietly and I won’t make it hurt too bad.”

She raised her up her hands and used both to try and tug off the one that gripped her tight. 

“No, no. I don’t know what you want. Let me go. You can’t.”

“Do not kriffing touch me, you pathetic little thing.” The stormtrooper released her to send a sharp smack across her cheek. The foce of it knocked her sideways, free of striking range, and she drug herself along the floor to get away further. Terror induced, she looked back to see if her attacker was advancing, ready to brace herself for another strike like an injured animal preparing for the death blow from a predator. 

But the Imperial soldier was suspended in the air, a flaming red blade gleaming from the white metal chest.

The body fell to the floor, crumpled into a heap with a thud as the weapon withdrew. There stood Imperator Ren, helmet gone and seething expression lighting up his face. Sweat beaded on his forehead and made the thick dark locks cling to the damp brow. Relief suddenly washed through her, and Rey turned and held up her arms, seeking comfort. He strode to her and scooped her up, holding her close to his chest like a tiny infant. 

“Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you. Papa took care of it.” He ran a soothing gloved hand up and down her back. Disheveled and indecent, she curled in tighter. The simple action, the up and down motion, actually calmed her. It felt right, being held. Being coddled into a firm, expansive chest. Rey sighed and nuzzled her face into the scratchy fabric.

“I won’t hurt you, baby. I’ll make it all feel better.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the delay on posting this chapter. I know everyone says it but life kind of smacked me upside the head repeatedly the past month. Thanksgiving, taking care of my sick and recovering from surgery sister, taking care of my grandma with dementia, losing my job, catching covid. It was kind of hard to bring myself to write during all this but I think I'm back on my game now, so I hope you guys enjoy this one I just cranked out. Please let me know if you see any mistakes because I'll fix it asap. I just wanted to get this one out as soon as it was done, so enjoy!

Imperator Ren swaddled Rey in his cloak and kept her snuggled close as they moved through the school. Rey should probably ask where they’re going, but she’s still too shaken from the attack.  She heaved another sob into his chest.

“I’m sorry, sir. I just can’t seem to stop crying.” She mumbled out. 

“Shh, don’t talk. Don’t worry, Papa has you. I’ll take you away.”

She nodded, drenching his outerwear in her snot and tears. 

They were moving quickly through the halls, almost dizzying. Rey felt safe though, it was so easy to trust even when she’d never done so before. She peeked briefly, catching a glimpse through the columns of dozens and dozens in a crowd on the lawn. Civilians mixed with Imperial soldiers, milling about and forming basic rows. She didn’t want to see, she didn’t want to be caught in Imperator Ren’s arms. Even if no one would dared speak anything to him, she knew 

they would think it. Maybe he would hear their thoughts too, like he seemed to hear hers, and cut them down just like the trooper. That would be nice, cutting them all down. Every last one until there was only her and him. No more hiding or bullying or feeling weak if all the others were dead and lying in pools of their own blood. The synthetic would be covered in it and then maybe that would help with the plastic smell.

“Imperator Kylo Ren!” A snively voice called out, breaking Rey out of her dark musings

“Don’t say anything, baby.” He whispered. “Not a word.”

He whirled around to face the voice while keeping Rey securely in his embrace, tucked snuggly and away from unkind eyes.

“Imperator Ren, you are to be leading the recruitment for the new Star Destroyer.” Barked the same voice. “Need I remind you that you are not in good standing with his lordship, the Emperor? If you do not begin doing your duty, I’m afraid I must report you.”

Kylo fisted the shimmery black material Rey was bundled in, she felt it his large hand on her back bringing her in a fraction closer.

“General, I had no idea the Empire was letting incompetents such as yourself be in charge of obtaining fleets from the education program.” Kylo said. “Oh, that’s right. You’re not in charge of the recruitment because you yourself never completed the program. Still trying to get your little trooper program off the ground, hmm? Given all your blatant failures being broadcast across the galaxy, one would think you’d be hesitant to show your face in front of others, let alone myself. Nepotism at its finest.”

“Nepotism? How dare you. One bad report from me and the cur of the galaxy will be nothing more than a castrated mutt. I’ll have you personally blasted out of the sky in that atrocious metal heap you call a starship.” The voice barked out a laugh.

“You….What do you have here?” Rey heard the man, it was most definitely a man, take a step closer. “Is the grand Imperator hoarding students to himself? I’m sure the Empire wouldn’t take kindly to being stolen from, Ren. Come now, give it back and get your pathetic hide to the….” 

A gurgling sound ended the man’s tirade. It all happened so fast. One moment Kylo had her tucked between two large arms and the next he had shuffled into one arm and she’d managed to untangle her arms to grip around broad neck. The arm no longer holding her had unclipped his weapon to stab clean through the man’s throat in one swift motion. She felt a warm spray splatter across her backside. A wet slurping sound accompanied him retracting his arm, enabling more wetness to spew forth. 

She squeezed the thick neck tight, keeping her eyes closed as she felt Kylo spin around, unwilling to look at the mess that she was sure would greet her if she dared look. Kylo must have sheathed his weapon once more because the arm not holding her firm was suddenly tugging at her own. She let herself be pulled back into the two armed cradle.

“Papa’s sorry. Shh, shh. Papa’s sorry, please don’t be afraid of me. I won’t hurt you.” Came his soft coo. Rey wasn’t crying, nor was she afraid. Why was he trying to soothe her?

“Papa will take you away from here. I’ll take you away, destroy it all and lay the galaxy at your feet, my small one.”

It felt like he kept walking forever and Rey didn’t open her eyes again until she noticed a shift in force, they were going up an incline. She looked up and saw they were moving up the ramp of a ship, like the one she saw in her dream. 

“Launch is 10. Torch it all.” He barked out, but she had no clue he was speaking to. 

She glanced up to him, unsure of what was going to happen next. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up. I’ll take you and get you everything you need.” He was waiting for her response, so she gave a small nod and he continued deep into the bowels of the ship. It was cold inside, and Rey was thankful for the wrap, even with the blood soaking it. 

This way and that, he finally came to a halt in front of a surprisingly stark white door. Kylo nudged Rey gently, encouraging her to move back into the position where she gripped his neck tightly. He then used his free hand to press a bloodied glove to a panel on the side of the door. The door opened and he slipped his hand around Rey once more, leaving a bloody print smeared on the wall. 

A brightly lit bathroom, shiny and clean, greeted them. Once the door resealed itself, Kylo kneeled softly and once Rey was standing on her own feet, he released his grip on her slowly. The smallest sound of discomfort or wobble of her leg would have resulted in him scooping her in once more. She stood firmly and heard him let out a large sigh. 

He whipped off his soiled gloves and they fell with a wet plop to the floor.

“I’m so sorry, little one. Was that scary? Let’s get that nasty blood off of you. There’s a ‘fresher to the right through that door with clean linens stacked to the side. You’re safe in here and no one will bother you. Do you know how to work it?”

Rey shook her head.

“Do you want me to show you how?” He asked.

She shook her head again. 

“Would you prefer to use the bath?”

Hesitantly, she nodded. 

“Okay, you can use the bath. I’ll get it nice and warm for you.” A chill ran her body and she pulled the cloak tighter to her body

“Can I have bubbles too?” She asked in a small voice.

“Of course.” He answered immediately, like he would say yes to anything she asked. Emboldened, she asked.

“Can you take off your mask?” 

He said nothing, frozen like a statue.

“Please?” She practically whined.

Large mitts came up to grip either side of the helmet, and he tucked his chin towards his chest. A hiss of air and then he was pulling off the large mask, setting it to the side with a large thunk. He didn’t look up, face hidden by thick black locks. 

Rey reached a quivering hand out and up. Her fingers jerked back, afraid to touch, before nimble fingers made contact with a smooth chin. Deep eyes peered up at her. Stunning eyes she seemed to already know. 

She sucked in a breath as he raised his head. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” She whispered and she meant it. There were details in this face that her mind never came close to supplying for her. Hazel eyes, deep and rich. They were glued to hers just like she was to his. 

A bare hand came up to cup her face, a rough thumb rubbing gently on her cheek.

“You are gorgeous, little one.” 

He stood and used a warm hand on her lower back to guide her towards a large soaking basin. 

“You can get out of your dirty clothes. I’ll find clean things for you to wear.” He said without looking at her, though she swore she saw a red hue burning from the tips of ear between his thick mane. 

She busied herself with shredding her layers, a blush of her own bringing heat to her body now that the cloak was gone. 

When she was bare, she braved a glance up to where he had filled the basin half way. Steam rising in tendrils that filled the entire room.

“I’m ready.” Her voice appeared to shock him out of some sort of trance, but he didn’t look up from where he was gazing at the water.

“I’ll turn around to the right. You climb in as I do, and then when you’re situated, add the vital to the left on the ledge and then you’ll have all the bubbles you want. Just….wait for me to turn.”

“You don’t have to do that.” She responded confidently. Where that confidence came from, she wasn’t sure. “You can look…Papa”She stunned herself by calling him that.  _ What am I doing _ , she wondered.

When he turned around to look at her though, that confidence seemed to evaporate and she dashed into the water. She wasn’t strong enough to stand there and be ogled at yet. 

He chuckled, “Papa will just get you clean. How’s that, shy one?”

She nodded and grinned, biting a lip while she swirled a hand through the bubbles that began to form and rise. The water was deep enough and slightly cloudy, perfect to hide to budding breasts, barely more than little swells but enough to make her nervous in front of this man. She’s never had much chance to be shy about her body before, too busy fighting the every day battles to survive.

Kylo grabbed a cloth and dipped it into the water. He wrung it out and poured a different vial in the center of his large hand and worked up a good lather.He offered her an open palm, and she hesitantly placed her hand in his. He pulled her arm taut and began running the sudsy cloth along her limb, working it in small circles as went. Up one and down the other, he cleaned gently but thoroughly. 

“Lean forward so I can get your back.”

Rey pulled her knees up and draped her arms over them, hunching in to give him space to work with. She’d never felt so cared for. The feeling of him gently scrubbing her sent pleasant tingling up and down every part of her. It ignited a small ache in her lower tummy. Kylo’s fingers worked the small knots out of her spine, adding fuel to the burn.

She let out a small moan. “That feels good, Papa.”

“Oh? Does my baby like it when I work out all the tension?”

“Mhmm.”

“Use your words, Rey. I want to hear you.”

“Yes, Papa.”

“Good girl. I’m going to rinse you now.” He cooed at her. A generous pour of water ran down her back, all the suds mixed with the clean water to give it a murky hue. 

“Will you undo my hair please, Papa?”

He brought a hand up to cup the nape of her neck and gave it a small squeeze before deftly undoing her little trio of buns. “Tilt back.” Another cascade of water and her locks were soaked, but he kept a hand cupped to keep the water from her eyes. Kylo washed and rinsed her hair, taking care to keep it all out of her face, before he continued with cleaning her body. He grabbed one ankle and raised it out of the water to scrub before placing the leg back in the water and switching it with the other. 

The pleasure zipped through her body straight to her core in little pings with each circle he scrubbed. She ached with something that she wasn’t quite ready to name but she was eager to find out. Small sounds leaked from her mouth and her breath hitched each time he came close to her throbbing core. Up and down and up and down. She widened her hips just so, to entice him to touch, but he didn’t go further. Instead, he left her legs and moved closer to her torso again, wringing the cloth as he went.

“I told you Papa would make it feel all better.” He huffed into her ear before he slipped out the tip of his tongue and lightly traced the shell of her ear with it. He was back to a safe distance away before the shiver finished running through her body. 

She wanted more. More sensation. More touch. The feelings running through her, it was overwhelming but…. pleasurable. 

“And you know what else, little one?” He asked as he leaned in close again while running the cloth along her clavicle.

“I’m destroying it all. Just.” He placed a small kiss to the whole of her ear.

“For.” Another to the heat of her cheek.

“You.” She turned to him just enough for the last to be placed just off center of her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls don't pay much mind to the chapter count, I just wanted to put it put there and we'll see what happens. Next chappie will be all the sexy times.


End file.
